This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Research in the Raines lab involves syntheses of small organic molecules for protein modification, protein/peptide synthesis and physical organic studies. Proton, Carbon and Phosphorus NMR experiments are required to enable the characterization of these small organic molecules